sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of Frelan (Free join rp )
This is a non cannon kinda sequel to Games Kights Play rp but I decided to put it into a different universe '' Heroes Spawns in the village festival Axel (Marusi Universe)- Wizard Karry (Marusi Universe)-wizard Issac The lost (Dark souls universe) Knight! Villains Spawns in the black forest Uzarth (Marusi universe)- Knight Iki the Charm Dancer- Blade dancer Riley the the bone keeper- wizard Veria Queen of the dark forest-wizard Lord Trarius the Ambitious Alex the Blue Jay Classes Wizard- The main class the lore of the world was built upon but only a few people are born with magic ability Weapon- Wizard staff or wand Knight- The class that can take the most damage and still stand thanks to their armor and shield. Weapon- Sword and sheild, or two handed sword Theif- The hardest hitting class but its more of a glass cannon and can be killed easily if hit with a few good strikes Weapon- Short sword or dual knives Priest or priestess- Just like the wizard but can only use earth and healing magic. Fighter- The perfect balance between the knight and thief, Not too strong but not squishy Weapons- Bo staff or gauntlets Blade Dancer- The fastest class that uses fast strikes and dark magic Weapons- Chakrams or bladed fans Plot The son of king Ivan, Harold heads out to meet other royalty of Marusi in Holy City. It is the heroes' job to travel with and protect him, while its the villain's job to assassinate the prince. Intro In the beginning two goddesses of light and darkness shaped the planet Marusi. The light goddess Alia and her sister the goddess of darkness Ira created the first magical beings, dragons. The dragons became the founders of all magic and separated it into 10 tiers. The goddess then created the humans and mobains of the world. The mortals learned magic from the dragons using it to make life easier, although some used it for more nefarious purposes. The goddess Ira wanted to create herself another world but Alia denied it saying that more than one would be too much for even them to watch over. Ira and Alia argued over this, their emotions turning all of magic out of wack. The dragons hid in tombs as the fighting between their creators broke their hearts. Now they lay in eternal sleep and can only be awakened by the goddesses. The sisters broke apart coming out only when one went to sleep, We call Alia's awakening morning and Ira's night. A mobian hedgehog prayed at the alter for 4 years trying to bring the dragons back. Alia was touched by this and granted the hedgehog 8th tier magic the highest a mortal could reach. The mobian's name was kari and stories called him the king of battle wizards. Some people don't think he exists but I know he is real and I wanna be a great battle wizard just like him one day. -Karry ''Soon these two factions will meet when the journey begins Frelan Festival A young white Rabbit performs magic tricks on a stage, she seems to enjoy herself. A human knight claps at the tricks "Very good madam! what kind of sorcery is that?" He says. "Oh um... just a little entertainment magic ya,know 1st tier magic. Nothing special about it. hehe" She just puts her hat back on at the sight of the knight. "Well it is rather wonderful, I have never seen tier magic before though. It's rather neat. Oh wait where are my manners." He says then he clears his throat. "I am Isaac the lost, hero of the sun, what is your name madam?" "I am Karry Lloyd an entertainment wizard. You said you was lost?" She asked. "Its more of a title, it basicly means I act lost and just keep wandering, when for real I have a great sense of direction!" Isaac then says. "Oh well I hope you enjoy the festival!" Karry said jumping off the stage. "Attention villagers of Frelan! Witness the once in a life time chance to meet with the legendary wizard KARI!" "What? Who is Kari?" Isaac asks. "Kari is a legendary wizard said to be the strongest wizard in the world blessed by the goddess Alia. I always knew he existed! Cmon Issac!" Karry pushed herself to the front of the crowd Isaac follows "A goddess? I though... no wait this isnt my home universe." He mutters those words but Karry can hear it.. She didn't even question it she was too busy trying to get a glimpse of Kari. Isaac who was taller than most was able to see who Kari was "Is that him?" he asks "I don't know the only one who saw him was King Ivan and he's not here yet." Karry said. "I the mighty Kari will now amaze your eyes with my 8th tier magic! But before that I need a bit of money ya' know for my services." The villagers puts sacks of gold coins in a basket. When it was all done Kari spoke again. "Thank you all for you contribution now I'll start of slow by doing some 3rd tier magic-" "Excuse me.." a Voice said pushing past Issac and Karry. AT closer inspection a 3 foot mobian with a brown cloak and hood with a weird looking staff stood in front of Kari. "So you must be the one going around from town to town claiming to be me.." "What?! Sir you must be mad I am Kari!" Kari said. Isaac puts his hand on his sword in case trouble starts. "I'm as sane as ever, You must be the mad one, to think Kari would charge people to see my magic." "If you don't believe me how about a battle-" Kari #1 was cut off as Kari # 2 took off his cloak Issac could see that it was Axel but with more hair. The second Kari fires an orb filled with the elements, fire, water, and lighting at the impostor. "Listen I'm not gunna kill you I just don't like my name used to swindle money from villagers. If I continue to hear about this you'll feel the full wrath of 8th tier magic... Now return the money to these people and leave." The impostor shook with fear as he returned the money and ran off. "AXEL!" Isaac yelled as he ran over. "Dude! I didnt expect to see you here, how is everything doing man? How is life treating you!" He seemed to have forgotten that this is a different Axel. Axel looks at Issac with a confused face. "Someone else has taken my name? No... how do you know me?" Isaac then realizes his mistake. "Wait never mind, I forgot this is a new universe. Sorry, I just never expected another Axel here." He says. Sorta wowing the crowd. "There's another one of me?" He whispered to Issac. "Just who are you..." Isaac then speaks in a proud tone "I am Isaac! Multidimensional traveler! Seeker of friendship and hero of the sun!" He says. "I think you left lunatic out but whatever." Axel turned around to leave. "Um Kari." Karry rans infront of Axel and stopped in blocking his way. Axel just stayed quiet. "I am Karry Lloyd of the-" She was cut off by Axel "Yes the roaming circus family, I'm not looking to get you're parents autograph if thats what you're thinking." "No sir I... I was hopping for you to train me in the art of magic. I wish to be a great battle wizard like you one day!." Karry said her eyes sparkling with hope. "No." Axel replied. "Why not?" Isaac asked him. "I'm done training wanna be battle wizards. they always challenge me sooner or later or use magic to do evil deeds, usually both. You're better off going back to your tier 1 magic." Axel said walking past Karry. karry grabbed Axel's arm. "Please I promise I won't do either! PLEASE!? Isaac sighs "She seems innocent enough." "SO did my last one now look at her shes queen of the dark forest! Magic above tier 2 can corrupt people. I've seen my students become great heroes and horrible villains and all of them branded my name. I've been loved and hated cuz of it. I'm done training people." Axel yanked his hand away from Karry. "Now if you escuse me I have an appointment with king Ivan." Axel walked off. "I'm not giving up Issac you have to help me please!" Karry said turning to her new friend. Isaac thinks of a plan "fine then, I guess I could teach her myself, and she would be waaaay better than you, since the great Kari is too scared to train a newbie, what a loser!" He winks at Kerry to show her he has a plan. Axel teleported back "HAH Like a knight could train someone in the art of magic, last time I checked knights don't have any magical ability." "Whats this about training some one? A weasel wearing all white clothing with a gold trim came. "King Ivan!" Axel looked surprised "Kari its good to see you after 75 years. And you're training again how wonderful Frelan need all the battle wizards we can get now that Veria has shown herself. "My... I Uuuuuh" Axel tried to get a word out but couldn't " Young Karry I know that you're in good hands and that Kari will train you well. Ivan took a breath his old age making him sicker by the moment. "Since you are traveling with Kari Its only far that you two know the mission. My son Harold is going to meet with other royalty to discuss on how to awaken the sleeping dragons and I need you all to protect him." "good luck to you all. Ivan left his son behind disappearing into the crowd. "King IVAN WAIT!!" Axel tried to get his attention but then realized he was stuck with them. "Goddess Alia give me strength of the dragons..." He said as he repeatedly banged his head against his staff. "You're gunna train me nyah nyah." Karry cheerfully mocked Axel. "Wait hold on when did I get sucked into this!? I came here to find Harold and Siegmoar." Issac then says. "Well deal with it." Axel said "AND YOU He got in Karry's face. "You will do every task I plan for you so don't think it'll be a fun ride." "I Won't let you down teacher!" Karry said with a smile. "Well then, off to adventure!" Isaac says pulling out his sword and the sun shines on him. Harold got into a carriage driven by a knight of his kingdom. "Kari mind if I ask how old are you? My father said its been 75 years since he saw you." "I don't wanna talk about it if its ok with you prince." Axel said walking beside it. "And can you all call me my real name Axel..." "Cmon Ka.... Axel tell us!" Karry pleaded. Isaac thinks for a moment. "Your 1750 years old! Well this version at least." He says. "Anyways so where are we going?" Axel snorted like he took offense to Issac's guess. "I am only 500 years old you bug!" Isaac then put his sword away. "How am I a bug? That makes no sense." He then says. "Hes insulting your worth as a human." Harold explained. "My father said that Kari has grown bitter in his old age since his last student became Veria. I guess he is most angry at himself cuz he could have refused to train her." "Ok, well don't worry I'm sure maybe we could talk to her and make her see what friendship was like!" Isaac said cheerful as always. "Don't even try it. the magic I taught her corrupted her mind giving her friendship will just get you killed." Axel said. "Awww, darn it!" Isaac says as he starts walking. "Well let's go on our adventure!" "Karry for you first lesson is flight magic also known as tier 2 magic." Axel said. "Really! I Can't wait, what do I do?" Karry asked. "You have to sit somewhere and focus really hard. You must imagine your self as a dragon soaring through the sky." Axel explained. "OK!" Karry jumped on top of Harold's carriage and closed her eyes. "Like this?" "Shut up and focus!" Axel snapped. Isaac realized that he can't fly. "Hey what about me!?" He said "Knight don't have any magical ability, why do you think we have so many of them but few wizards." Axel said crossing his arms. "Well, I get that but anyways why don't we walk? So I can keep up?" Isaac then says a little upset. "whatever." Axel said. He then screamed in karry's ear making her fall off the carriage. "What was that for!?" Karry get up dusting herself off. "You didn't keep your focus. Try again." Axel said twirling his staff through his fingers. "Axel, I think this version of you is one of the worst, ya gotta lighten up a little." Isaac says as he helps Karry back onto the carriage. "How many versions of me have you met?" Axel said not turning around. "4 others, there is an evil you, a normal you, a god version of you and now you." Isaac says simply. "the Normal and God version are a lot nicer than you." He then says pulling Karry onto the Carriage. "Hmph maybe one day I could meet them. Wonder what the "Normal version of me is like." Axel said.\ "He is king if a small country called Nimaji." Isaac butchers the name. "Me and him have gone on mutipul adventure, "Sounds interesting." Axel said. "Yeah it is, but let us not get side tracked, I now have questions to ask you guys." He says before turning to Kerry. "So you were part of a traveling circus?" He asks. "If you break your focus again I'll hit you with the lunar axe staff!" Axel shouted. Karry didn't move or speak she just continued focusing. "Sir Axel might I ask you something?" Harold said leaning out the opening of his caravan. "Yes prince?" Axel replied. "You're being meaner to her than any student my father said you trained. Is it because of what happened to Veria?" "Don't speak her name in my presence!" Axel said getting angrier "Axel, chill out. It's just a person, I'm pretty sure she will be beaten by everyone else." Isaac said a little miffed. "Now calm down and quit being a grump, just cause 1 student became queen of darkness doesn't mean you can treat a person like this." Axel grabbed Issac by his chain mail. "I Have every right to be the way I am, you haven't seen the horrors I have when it comes to this universe. Entire villages of innocent people burned to the ground, families torn apart, needless death from both sides of this pointless war we wage. Tell me this knight, what would you do if all this suffering was because of you, your actions, no one else? Would you go mad from the guilt, end your life, or try to live with the knowledge that their blood is on your hands. IF you can deal 450 years of that weighing down you then you can tell me to "Calm down or to Stop being a grump." Until then you just focus on making sure Harold is safe!" He let Issac go. "Axel, I am undead, and in my world undead are the ones who suffer the most, I lost count of how many times I have died then respawns, now before I traveled I suffered like hell, people died, just because I was helping them, I had to slay people so I can get things to progress! So dont tell me about suffering until after YOU die 50 times a day." Isaac said in a dark tone. Then goes silent. Axel put his staff out "What you hear that? Isaac looked around a bit "What?" He says "look!" Axel pointed to the trees (go down to survival) Isaac looks at the trees "what is it?" He says. Dark Forest A cold wind blows through the the valley of dead trees. A voice rides the wind. "Assassinate prince Harold the goddess of darkness commands it! Do it and she will reveal herself to you. She will grant you the power of dragons!" Soon a black figure appeared before the villains. A black tiger who sharpened his sword paid no mind to this. He then spoke "What does the goddess gain from assassination of a prince?" He asked. "The prince believes that Ira is more a danger to the world than helpful. He thinks that eventually with enough magic power Ira will fall to the mortals." The voice explained. "Why would we care if they actually do it?" The tiger continued. "Because Ira is the source of all dark magic, and without her the world's balance will be thrown into chaos. A white hedgehog with a raven mask and wizard staff appeared from a portal followed by a female weasel. "Riley and Iki you have been summoned as well?" "indeed." The white hedgehog confirmed. " And if the world is thrown into chaos you won't be able meet Kari, Uzarth," the female weasel said. Walking through the forest were two lone individuals. One of which appeared to be a Mobian knight of some sort with pale while fur and bizzare pointed armor. He wore a golden helm with horns and had strange, arrow like markings adorned on his armor. Behind him he wore a cape and appeared to be carrying a strange glowing, mystical sword of some capacity. Accompanying behind this knight like person was a hooded robed figure in dark black colors. What was seen of this second person is that they appeared to posses a blue vulpine tail of some sort. "Well look what we got here, a few lost lambs." Uzarth put his sword away. seeing the two. Both of them seem to be moving along heading to someplace as they travered through the forest. Uzarth cut them off. "A little ways from home arnt cha?" "What's it to you?" The hedgehog in armor said as the robed figure moved behind him casually. "Its just knight avoid this area because of the dark magic that runs rampate here." Uzarth replied. "what brings you both here?" "Were here to find the source of this 'dark magic'" The hedgehog with the sword replies. "Dragons are founders of all magic and they're in an eternal sleep. But the closest you can get is Kari or Veria the queen of this "neck of the woods" no puns intended." Uzarth said pointing to a castle worn down from years of being exposed to the elements. "I see, come along Alex." The hedgehog said as he motioned to the other person and they followed behind him towards the castle. Uzarth put his sword out infront of them. "Woah hold on there. Not just anyone can see the queen. You have to do something that will spark her interest. "Such as?" The hedgehog asked. "The murder of prince Harold. We just got back from seeing the queen and she wants him murdered if you help you you'll gain access to the queen's castle." Uzarth said putting his sword away. "A cowardly assasination? That's beneath me." He said. "You'll have to forgive Lord Trarius, he lost his master to such a ploy." The robed figure replied with a Mercian like female accent. "Understandable, but mind I ask what would you do if you get a hold of dark magic?" Uzarth said as black armor appeared on him. "I seek to further my power, so that I may serve Lord Tzeentch in his Great Game." He responded. "Magic is no game. Never treat it like it is." Riley said walking up from behind. "Fool, it is all a game.." Trarius replied. "You'll see that you are wrong a thousand times over. Riley said walking away. "Cmon Iki found out that the prince is going to the east, surrounded by his knights and wizards. Riley will think of a way to take them out one by one all we have to do is kill Harold." Uzarth said following after Riley. Trarius heads towards the castle with the presumed female in the robe following him. "HEY!" Uzarth yelled at them. "Remember what I said. You can't just stroll up to the castle!" "Oh, can't we?" Trarius remarked slowly drawing his daemonic 'blessed' blade. "No you can't she has to invite you." Uzarth put his hand over his sword taking it out a bit it was a black sword with purple highlights. "Try something and you'll regret it Hedgehog." "The only constant, is Change." Trarius said as he readied his sword and the woman stepped back. Riley teleported in between them. "If you both are itching for a fight how about you turn Kari into a bloddy mess he's been spotted around the Princes Carriage." "I have little intrests in a feeble assasination." Trarius stated. "Then no seeing the queen and getting dark magic you so desire." Iki said laughing with one hand over her mouth. "Hmph, so. Where is this carvavan at?" Trarius asked. "West of this forest where the sun shines." Uzarth said putting his sword away. "Follow." He followed Riley as Iki trailed a bit behind. The armored hedgehog shrugged and motioned for his accomplice to follow the man as he would lead him off to this quest. After many hours of traveling a small carriage surrounded by a few people came into view. "And there they are." Riley said sliding down from a tree. "Riley do you think thats Kari the wizard of legends?" Uzarth asked. "He looks just like him." "So, what is the plan of attack?" Trarius asked seemingly unconcerned with their legend. Iki and Riley will kill the guards in the back you, hedgehog fight the knight with the sun on his chest while your friend... I don't know buff us with magic like healing spell or what not. The hedgehog in the front is mine." Uzarth, Iki and Riley jumped from the trees landing on the ground Uzarth at the front while the other two in the back of the caravan. "You mistake Alex's capabilities." He replied. (and thats the end of this section) Survival Axel stared at the black tiger before him. "Kari how I waited for this day." Uzarth said with a creepy smile "Axel, who is that!?" Isaac asked as he drew his sword. "Never seen him in my life." Axel replied. 'If you know my name then you must know that I am the strongest wizard thats not a dragon it'll be wise to leave. "Thats why I wan't to challenge you! No one, knight nor wizard has been able to match me. But you tou're the strongest one blessed by Alia. If I win I'll hang up my sword forever, and if I die I'll die happy knowing you gave me the fight of my life." Uzarth drew his sword. "I'll be ready." The cloaked person said in a female voice as she teleported away. "Let's go. I wish to not stall this any longer." Trarius demanded. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Brudikai222